


Apex Legends: The Crimson Lion

by InnocentAnger



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Control Issues, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hybrids, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Talking Animals, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentAnger/pseuds/InnocentAnger
Summary: In an alternate dimension where anthropomorphic animals walk the Earth instead of humans, a young lioness dragon hybrid named Lizz lives an average life. She plays video games for fun. One of her favorites being Apex Legends. She's always dreamed of being in their world, fighting along side them. A weird dream for a teenager, but Lizz was no normal teen. She never has been. With her Asperger's, ADD, and anxiety, she always was the odd animal out. So yeah, her dreams were farfetched.However, that's about to change. Someone or something has messed with the barriers of space time, and brought Lizz to exactly were she thought she wanted to be...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

"We have our Apex Champions"

Bangalore, Lifeline, and Wraith stand atop King's Canyon victoriously. They had just won a game and were deemed the champions. It was a tough fight, the finale battle being a mix of four different teams.

The drop ship flies over and opens up for the three winners. Once inside, they were greeted and congratulated by the other legends. 

Bangalore and Lifeline join the group on the way back to base. Wraith stays in the corner, thinking.

"Hey, Renee." Wraith looks up from the floor to see Mirage approaching her. She mentally sighs, waiting for whatever nonsense he was about to spill out.

"What're ya doing over here? C'mon, you just won a game! Have some fun with the rest of us!" Mirage says.

Wraith didn't want to join the others. She would on occasion, but today, no. Something was off today. She could feel it.

Mirage's smile fades and he puts on a face of concern.

"Renee, is something, y'know, wrong?" He asks

The other legends were now looking over at the two. All of them wondering wat was going on with Wraith this time.

Wraith sighs and walk into he center of the dropship. Once she's sure all attention is on her, she speak up.

"Something doesn't feel right." She says flatly. She begins to pace back and forth in the middle of the dropship.

"What do ya mean?" Lifeline asks.

"I don't know. Somethings just off. I can feel it."

Awkward silence ensues among the legends. That was it? Seriously? Just a feeling? The majority of the legends brushed it off to be another Wraith thing. Though, non would ever say that to her face.

"Actually, you're right. Something is off." Crypto speaks up.

Now the legends were a bit worried. When Crypto says somethings off, somethings off.

"Explain." Bangalore says.

"The readings of the portal in King's Canyon have been slightly off since yesterday. Same goes for the one in Olympus." Crypto explains. 

"My portals have been acting up too." Wraith says.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Mirage asks.

"I didn't want to worry anyone. Dimensional rifts aren't exactly safe all the time." Wraith replies.

"Okay, okay. So what do we do?" Gibraltar asks as he stops the impending argument.

"All we can do is hope nothing is seriously wrong." Crypto says.

This left a nervousness in the legends. Especially Wraith. What could happen if the portals go haywire? The thing were meant to bend dimensions so it couldn't be anything good. Nonetheless, Crypto was right. All the legends could do was hope nothing was wrong and that the portals would be back to normal soon.

About halfway back to base Wraith hears a voice in her head.

_"It's here."_

Wraith quickly percks up and yells out. "Everyone grab onto something!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

A portal opens up inside the dropship. It seemed to be pushing out a strong wind. The legends hold onto whatever is nailed to the ground so their not pushed into the back of the dropship.

Wraith hears another voice.

_"Lookout, fire."_

Suddenly a ball of fire comes out of the portal. It rushes past all the legends and slams into he back of the dropship, leaving a large burning dent.

_"Tree."_

A large tree branch comes out of the portal next. It also slams into the back of the dropship.

The legends watch as it all happens. Confusion filling their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" "Wraith, is that one of yours?" "What do we do?" The legends yell.

Wraith hears one last voice.

_"She's coming."_

* * *

In another world, far different from the outlands', a lioness runs as fast as she can through the woods. Her fur shines tan in what little light poked through the trees. Her long black claws rip up grass and dirt as she runs. Lizz is her name. She maneuvers around tress and hops over bushes, hoping to outrun the portals.

Yes, portals.

Lizz had just been taking a stroll through her backyard, aka the woods behind her house, when they first appeared. At first she didn't recognize them, but as soon as she got a closer look, she recognized them as Wraith portals from her favorite video game, Apex Legends.

Before Lizz could even comprehend how it was possible, the portal started to disappear then reappear quickly. It got closer to her each time. Once Lizz started to feel the pull of the portal trying to bring her into it, she ran.

She'd been running for five minutes now. She'd run out of stamina eventually.

_Time to fly._

Lizz quickly begins her transformation.

Two small white horns poke out of her head as reddish brown spikes grow from her head and down her back. Her eyes change from brown to red and her pupils turn into slits. She sprouts a pair of large black and grey wings and quickly spreads them out. She pushes upward with her wings and takes off into the air.

Lizz turns, hoping she's lost the portal. She doesn't see it until it appears right beside her.

Lizz does a barrel roll to get away from the portal. Once out of the barrel roll she breaths in and shoots a fireball from her mouth at the portal.

The portal sucks up the fireball and disappears again. Lizz stops in mid air, listening.

The portal appears under her and Lizz dives for the woods again. She slams into a tree branch that goes flying into the portal as well.

Slamming into the tree branch threw Lizz of guard. As she was shaking her head to get the dizziness away the portal appears right beside her and forcefully pulls her into it.

What Lizz sees is exactly what you'd see in game. A purple and white version of the woods speeds past her as she's sucked deeper into he portal. She couldn't move.

* * *

The legends hold on to the dropship for dear life as the portal continues to blow out wind. Some of the lighter legends were almost lifted off the ground. 

Something large comes out of the portal, it slams into the back of the dropship with a loud bang and then drops to the floor. 

The portal then slowly starts to disappear. The wind dies down and the legends are back on their feet.

"Wraith, what the hell was that?" Mirage yells.

"It wasn't my portal." Wraith replies sternly.

"Uh, guys, I don't think that our problem right now." Gibraltar says. He's leaning over the thing that came out of the portal.

The other legends crowd around, looking at what just came out of the portal. It was a creature. A creature non of them had seen before. It looked like a large cat, and had wings and spikes.

"What is it?" Wattson asks.

"I know." Crypto says, pushing himself through the crowd of legends. 

"She's our new legend."


	2. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz wakes up in Lifeline's infirmary, and three legends learn more about Lizz and where she came from.

After the fiasco on the dropship, the legends carried Lizz back to Lifeline's infirmary. She was heavy. It took half the legends just to get her up off the floor. Not to mention how long she was. If she were to stand on her hind legs she'd be at least seven or eight feet tall. 

As for the wings and spikes. They shrunk back into Lizz soon after she crashed. The legends were confused. Now she just looked like a big cat.

Crypto quickly filled in all the gaps. He had been aware of a secret new legend coming to the Apex games for some time, and that her name was Crimson Lion. He was also aware of her abilities, and explained that one of them allowed her to transform. Though, it didn't specify what kind of transformation. He didn't speak of it to anyone because the Syndicate may have had something big planned. He wasn't expecting the new legend to come in so... Abruptly. Nor that she'd be an animal. 

Despite crashing hard into the back of the dropship, Lizz was mostly fine. A bump and a bruise here and there, but that's it. She lays in a bed in Lifeline's infirmary, chest rising and falling at a normal pace as she sleeps.

Lifeline, Wraith, and Crypto were all in the infirmary as well. Lifeline was checking to make sure Lizz had no further injuries. Wraith leaned on the wall watching her. Crypto sat at a desk across the room, typing away on his laptop.

"She's been asleep for a while." Wraith says.

"My scans show she fainted. Maybe it was the portal?" Lifeline exclaims.

"Possibly." Wraith looks at the sleeping creature. "Though, you'd think she'd be awake by now."

"She must've expended a lot of energy. What do ya think she was doing?" 

Wraith shrugs her shoulders. She then looks over to Crypto who was still on his laptop. "You got anything else to share?" She asks.

"Ya." Crypto turns in his seat and pick up his laptop. He brings it over to Lifeline and Wraith. "Her real name is Lizz, and she's only seventeen."

Wraith and Lifeline put on shocked faces at the new information. Seventeen? That's below the age requirement of the games.

"Why would the Syndicate accept her into the games?" Lifeline asks.

"Because she didn't sign up; she was brought here by force. Look." Crypto turns his laptop to where Lifeline and Wraith could see the screen and he starts playing a video.

The video shows Lizz being chased by the portals in the woods. It then shows her transforming and flying into the sky. The legends watch as Lizz breaths a fireball into the portal, then crash into a tree branch that eventually makes her get sucked into the portal. The video stops and the three legends sit in silence.

The silence is broken by Wraith.

"So, what do we do?"

Before anyone else could say anything, a growl is heard. The three legends turn their heads to Lizz who is beginning to stir.

The first thing Lizz sees when waking up was the three legends at each side of the bed. Lifeline on the left, Wraith on the right, and Crypto at the foot of the bed. Though, he seemed more occupied with his laptop. Wraith and Lifeline stare down at Lizz, waiting.

Lizz, thinking this was a dream, tried to remember when she fell asleep. She couldn't remember. She remembered walking though her backyard woods, hearing some strange noise, then being chase by... Wraith portals.

This wasn't a dream.

Lizz's body ached in a few places. Especially her head. When did she get hurt? She didn't remember anything past getting sucked into the portal. Lizz slowly begins to sit up. She growls as her heads pounds with pain.

"Careful. You hit your head pretty hard." Lifeline says. 

"... When?" Lizz groans out.

Lifeline and Wraith flinch at Lizz's response. They weren't expecting her to talk at all. Even Crypto stopped his typing to look at her.

"Well,... you crashed into the dropship. You came out of that portal. Do you remember?" Wraith asks.

Lizz shakes her head. "No, I think I fainted in it. I'm not sure."

All is quiet for a moment. The three legends waited for Lizz to say anything else.

"I-I'm sorry, what's going on?" Lizz asks looking at the three legends individually.

"A lot. Here I'll explain." Crypto says. He then goes on to explain to Lizz what all happened on the dropship, about the secret legend the Syndicate was bringing in, and how that legend was supposedly her. He even showed her the video of her being chased by the portals. It was a lot of info to take take in at once. It almost gave her a panic attack.

While Lizz was freaking out on the inside, she didn't let it show on the outside. If there was one thing she was good at, it was making others think she was normal.

"I don't get it," Lizz starts," You aren't supposed to be real, you're-you're just a video game." Lizz stutters a little.

"A what?" Wraith asks.

"Now let _me_ explain." Lizz explains what her home is like. A world full of anthropomorphic animals with modern technology living on a planet called Earth. There, the Apex games were literally just a video game, that's it.

After a moment of silence from the legends, Lifeline speaks up.

"You don't think..?"

"I do." Wraith responds.

"What?" Lizz asks, completely lost.

"You must've come from an alternate dimension. There's no other way to explain it." Wraith says. 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot those exist here." Lizz says. The legends look at Lizz questionably. Lizz figures they want an explanation for what she just said. "You see, with games there's lore, and the Lore of Apex Legends is pretty vast. I know alternate dimensions exist in this world because of that lore. I know a lot of other stuff too."

Lizz always likes talking about what she loves, and one of those things she loves is Apex Legends. It was a special interest of hers. She was practically obsessed with the game. Not in a weird or creepy way, she just loved it.

To put it bluntly, Lizz is autistic. She has Asperger Syndrome. One of the symptoms of Asperger's is having very special interests. These special interests become a huge part of an aspie's life, just as Apex Legends has become for Lizz. She played it pretty much everyday. She even dreamed of fighting along side the legends.

But now that she's actually here...

"What else do you know?" Crypto asks.

"Enough questions," Lifeline says," I still need to check a few things. Lizz, can you walk? I want to make sure the damage to yuh head hasn't caused anymore problems."

"Okay." The legends watch in amazement as Lizz proceeds to swing her hind legs over the bed and stand up on them. She was tall. Probably taller than Revenant. She walks back and forth across the room until Lifeline asks her to stop.

"Can you walk on all fours too?" Lifeline asks.

Lizz nods her head and then sinks down to all fours. She walks across the room again. Everything seemed fine. She rises to her hind legs again.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Let me get your height and weight." Lifeline says, picking up a clipboard. 

Lizz's height ends up being eight feet exactly, she was taller than Revenant. Her weight ends up being a little over four-hundred pounds.

While Lifeline is busy checking Lizz's BMI, Wraith walks over to Crypto and whispers," You think we can trust her?"

"You can if you want to. I only trust who I have to."

Wraith hums and leaves his side.

Unbeknownst to them, Lizz had heard the whole thing. She had pretty good ears. It was a shame Wraith was questioning her trustworthiness. Lizz wanted answers just as much as she did. It looked like Lizz would have to earn some trust around here. Especially with Crypto if at all possible.

"Lizz." Lifeline snapped her fingers in front of Lizz's face. "You zoned out."

"Sorry, disassociation. What were you saying?"

"I said I need you to follow this light." Lifeline gestures to the small flashlight in her hand. Lifeline takes the flash light and shines it into Lizz's eyes. Lizz growls and snaps her head away from the light. Lifeline takes a few steps back.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lizz says, rubbing her eyes. "I-I'm sensitive to light."

Another symptom of Lizz's Asperger Syndrome. Light bothered her a little. She usually had to squint her eyes whenever she entered a highly lit area, even when she went outside on a sunny day. Just one thing on the list of 'things Lizz needs to deal with.'

"Why?" Wraith asks, walking up to Lizz and Lifeline.

Lizz figured keeping her mental illness a secret was a bad move. So she decided to tell them.

"I have Asperger Syndrome, it's no big deal really." Lizz says, trying to downplay her illness.

"Why didn't ya say so?" Lifeline turns away and opens a cabinet, she pulls out a different flashlight. "Here, this one shouldn't trigger you." Lifeline shines the light in Lizz's eyes. Lizz isn't bothered at all and she's able to follow the light perfectly.

"Thank you." Lizz says.

"Don't mention it." Lifeline says with a smile.

"Any other mental illness we should know about?" Wraith asks.

"Well... Yeah. I have ADD and an anxiety disorder. That's it though." 

Lizz's mental illnesses have always caused her problems, though she never talked about them with people, unless it was her physiatrist, parents, or close friends.

"Seems you've got a lot to deal with." Wraith says.

"Yeah, but I manage it all okay." Lizz replies. "Anyway, what now?"

"All my tests are done, so-" Lizz cuts of Lifeline

"No, I mean, what now? I'm stuck here ain't I? In this dimension?"

"For now, it looks like you'll be competing in the games with us until we find out who brought you here." Crypto says.

"I'm only seventeen. Isn't there an age requirement?" Lizz asks.

"Yes, but whoever sent you here doesn't seem to care. Nor do the Syndicate."

"But I've never even handled a gun before, and I don't use my abilities on other people." Lizz tries to explain.

"You will if you want to live." Crypto says flatly.

"Crypto." Lifeline smacks Crypto on his arm.

"I'm only telling the truth. Until we figure out what's going on here, you'll have to compete. I'm sure the others can teach you all you need to know." With that, Crypto closes his laptop and leaves the infirmary.

Lizz. Lifeline, and Wraith stand in the infirmary in silence. Crypto was right. Lizz would have to compete in the games. 

"So that's it? I-I really have to fight in the games?" Lizz asks. Anxiety causing her to stutter.

"This is bull. No teenager should have ta fight for their life like this." Lifeline says.

"Looks like she has no choice, Ajay." Wraith says. 

Wraith looks at the time. It was getting pretty late.

"I should get going. Should we meet up at headquarters tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yeah, sounds good. We'll meet cha there." Lifeline says.

"Alright then. See you two tomorrow." Wraith then leaves.

Lifeline lets Lizz stay overnight in her infirmary. The two say their goodnights and Lifeline leaves Lizz alone.

That night Lizz had a lot to think about. The fact that she was really in the Apex Legends' dimension both exited and frightened her. Anxiety hit her like a truck and she was up half the night. Even when she finally fell asleep she had dreams of the whole conversation with the three legends she'd just met. It was a lot to take in, and she wasn't really sure what to think.

One thing was for sure though.

Tomorrow would be crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I just wanna say a few quick things about myself.
> 
> Lizz is a representation of myself as a person, meaning all the illnesses she has, I have. Yes I have ASD, ADD, and an anxiety disorder. It's a lot to deal with but I manage it okay. (See what I did there?) So I'm going to be writing about my own personal experiences with these disorders. Some people may have different symptoms and that's okay. I Just didn't want anyone with any of these disorders to be like "If Lizz has ADD why doesn't she (insert symptom of ADD that Lizz doesn't have here)."  
> Apex Legends also really is one of my special interests. Seriously, I'm, like, in love with this game lol.
> 
> I love writing, but I know what I write isn't going to be 100% perfect. (fuck commas and semicolons) I'm always looking to improve, so your welcome to comment any critiques on my writing that you may have.
> 
> I'm very exited for season 7 of Apex. I have to wait until 11 PM tonight to play though. Looks like imma be tired for school tomorrow XD (Good thing I do virtual, right?)
> 
> I'm really exited about this story so imma start working on the next chapter straight away :3


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz meets the other legends and trains with a few of them

Lifeline yawns as she makes her way down to the infirmary. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and shining through the windows.

Lifeline opens the door to the infirmary to see Lizz was already awake. She seemed to be on some sort of trance.

"You're up early. Sleep well?" She asks.

Whatever trance Lizz was in is broken and she speaks.

"Oh, uh, yeah I slept ok," Lizz semi lied," I smelled you coming down the hall and woke up." Lizz says.

Lifeline stops for a second and smells under her arm.

"No, not like that." Lizz laughs, "I smelled your natural sent."

Lizz swings her legs over the bed and gets up out of it. She stretches then yawns reviling her large teeth.

"So, ever tear apart someone with those?" Lifeline asks.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'd never do that. Hell, it's illegal to bare your fangs at someone where I'm from."

"You might wanna try it for the games. Fans will eat it up." Lifeline turns away and starts heading for the door.

Lizz wonders what it would really be like to kill someone. She'd have to in the games, so she'd ought to learn to she supposed.

"Speaking of eating," Lifeline starts and turns back to Lizz," Are you hungry? Headquarters has a breakfast bar, but we'd better get there quick before everything good is gone."

Lizz's ears perk up at the thought of food. She hadn't eaten in a while. She quickly follows Lifeline out of the infirmary and outside her home.

Lizz notices the streets are almost hauntingly bare. Not a soul in sight. Not even a car.

"Where is everyone?" She asks.

"People 'round here don't get up early. Plus it was easier to get you to headquarters this way. Don't need fans and police showing up."

That was true. Lizz hadn't been officially reviled for the games yet. Seeing a random eight foot tall cat following around the famous Lifeline would most likely cause a ruckus.

"So, is everyone an animal where you come from?" Lifeline asks.

"Yep. Lions, wolves, birds, dinosaurs, dragons all kinds of animals. I'm half dragon by the way." Lizz replies.

"Is that why you can breath fire."

Lizz nods her head," Yeah. That's also why I have that transformation. You see, dragons had magic before some of them evolved and lost the ability to use it. The only way they show it now is by having a resistance to heat or some other element. I'm a special case, though. I have more magic than the others. Though, I'm not really allowed to let people know. Mom is afraid they'd try to experiment on me and I can't blame her for thinking so. They have before." Lizz explains.

"Who's 'they'?" Lifeline asks.

"A rouge black ops group that cut itself away from the government years ago. They do experiments on oddities they find. For example. They wouldn't do an experiment on a deer with fire breath. Most dragon hybrids breath fire anyway. But if that deer had a transformation like me, they'd most definitely take it in for experimentation."

"Ah, so you have to be careful about who you share your power with, or risk this group tracking you?"

"Yeah. It sucks really. I want to be free and fly around, but I can't. It's frustrating. Unhealthy too."

Lifeline and Lizz soon arrive at the Apex headquarters. A large building with two glass double doors at the bottom. Two men in suits stand guard by the doors. Lifeline and Lizz approach the doors.

"Lifeline." One of the guards greets.

"Crimson Lion." The other guard greets Lizz next.

The two guards hold open the doors for Lizz and Lifeline and the two walk in.

"Did you hear what he called me?" Lizz asks, whispering a little.

"Crimson Lion. That's what Crypto said your Apex name was." Lifeline replies.

"Weird. That's my gamertag back home, just without the numbers."

Lizz pauses and stops walking as the scent of food hits her. She points her nose to the ceiling and sniffs the air. Lifeline laughs as she hears Lizz's stomach growl loudly.

"C'mon, cafeterias this way."

The two make there way to an elevator. Lifeline presses the button to the second floor and the elevator closes.

"The first floor is where we can lounge about, the second floor is where the cafeteria is, and the rest of the floors are where our rooms are." Lifeline explains.

"So you can either stay here or at your own place?" Lizz asks.

"Yep."

The elevator opens and Lizz can immediately hear many familiar voices talking. Her and Lifeline exit the elevator and walk a short distance down a hall. To their left are two open double doors. 

"And we're here." Lifeline says entering the cafeteria. Lizz follows, a new wave of nervousness hitting her.

This wasn't new to Lizz. She could get nervous over anything at any time. That was just how her disorder worked. Right now she was just nervous about meeting the rest of the legends. Hopefully she could manage.

Most of the legends were sitting at long table in a group. Mirage was telling the group about his latest win with Lifeline and Rampart. The other legends seemed to tired to care. Accept for Octane, who looked as energetic as ever. Crypto, Loba, and Bloodhound both sat further away from the group. Bloodhound not having anything to eat at all and was just feeding his crow. The only ones not present at all were Caustic, Revenant, and Pathfinder.

Lizz followed Lifeline as they made their way to the large self serve breakfast bar in the middle of the cafeteria. There was a hefty amount of food still left despite the other legends beating them to it.

"Grab all ya want. There's enough food to feed us all ten times over." Lifeline says grabbing a plate. Lizz grabs one as well and piles various breakfast foods on it. The two then walk up the the group of legends who'd somehow not noticed them yet.

Lifeline slams her plate on the table, startling the other legends awake. Mirage jumps out of his chair and squeals like a child.

"What, do ya have cotton in ya ears?" Lifeline says.

The legends laugh at Mirage, who was now a little embarrassed. Lizz lets out a small chuckle causing everyone at the table to look her way. They stare.

Before the moment could get to awkward Wraith speaks up and gets everyone's attention. 

"Everyone, this is Lizz." She says flatly before taking a sip of her coffee.

Wraith had told the other legends about Lizz's swift recovery. None of them expected to see her at breakfast, though.

"Hi." Lizz says a little nervously as she sits down next to Lifeline.

"Hey. You know, for someone who left a massive dent in the back of our dropship, you look right as rain." Bangalore says.

"I wasn't hurt that bad. I've taken harder hits." Lizz replies.

It's true. Lizz has taken a fair number of hits in her short time. Mostly from learning to fly. She's fallen out of the sky way to may times to count.

"I'll take your word on that. Welcome to the games." 

Lizz was the main topic throughout breakfast. Not surprising. The legends asked her many a question and she happily answered them all. It was rare for anyone to be this interested in what she had to say. Loba and Bloodhound still sat away from the group, but it was clear they were listening in. 

Crypto walks up tot he group of legends, holding a paper. He quietly hands it out to Lizz.

Lizz, a little confused, takes the paper and asks," What's this?"

"Your abilities." He replied.

Lizz reads over the paper. It listed four abilities that should could use in the field.

First was an ability similar to Bloodhound's. It was already clear that Lizz had a good sense of smell, and it looked like she'd be able to use it to her advantage. She could smell and track a person, sniff out traps, and also loot. It described it in scarily great detail. It reminded her about all those times when her mother would try to hide an object from her, only for Lizz to sniff it out minutes later. In video game terms, this would be her passive.

Lizz has a resistance to fire due to being ale to breath it herself. The second ability described her being able to take less damage from thermite grenades due tot his fact. Cool.

_A second passive? Well, lucky me._

The third ability described Lizz's fire breath. Specifically her fireballs. Shooting a fireball at an enemy would do the same amount of damage as a frag grenade. As for how many times she can use it, Lizz has to wait a bit before using her fire breath again or she'd risk burning all energy and fainting.

Now for her ultimate.

Lizz reads over the paragraph explaining her ultimate ability. The more she reads, the more worried she grows.

You see, breathing fire was one thing, but that wasn't the only flame based thing Lizz could do. If she stores up enough fire Lizz can create a pulse of fiery heat. Think of it like the ring. It does small amounts of damage very quickly.

Lizz only ever did this once, and it was a long time ago. She was younger; more naïve. If her mom hadn't been there...

Lizz is snapped out of her thoughts by Crypto.

"If I were you, I'd get down to the firing range. We only have today and tomorrow until the next game. You may have strong abilities, but they're useless if you can't handle a weapon." With that, Crypto leaves the cafeteria.

"You haven't used a gun before, leona?" Octane asks.

"No. Which is strange. Why would I be put in the games if I'd never used one? Don't they do background checks on you guys or something to assess your skills?"

"We wouldn't know. The guys upstairs aren't all that talkative." Bangalore says.

Lizz hums and looks down worriedly. Lifeline pats her roughly on the back.

"Don'cha worry! We'll get you in shape for the next game!"

"I hope so."

A little later, after the legends had finished their breakfast, Lizz, Lifeline, and Wraith were exiting the cafeteria when Bangalore jogs up behind them.

"Hey."

The three turn and let Bangalore run up to them.

"If your gonna teach the rookie how to shoot, you'd better bring me along."

Now that Lizz thought about it, Bangalore would be one of the best people to teach her to use a gun. 

"Sure. We're heading tot he firing range now. C'mon." Wraith says and begins walking to the firing range. The rest follow.

Lizz is taken to the bottom floor of the building and all the way to the back. After going through a few doors, Lizz is met with the same scenery as in the game. The firing range.

Bangalore and Wraith slide down the hill to reach to weapon racks at the bottom. Lifeline stays behind and speaks to Lizz.

"Sliding is easy. Follow my lead."

Lifeline runs and begins sliding down the hill. Lizz was quick to follow. Sliding down with no problem. It was kind of fun, but she didn't let it show.

Once at the bottom, Lifeline and Lizz walk up to the various gun racks. Bangalore throws a backpack to Lizz which she catches and puts on.

"Pick a gun, any gun." Bangalore says.

One gun instantly come to Lizz's mind. She walks over to the heavy weapons and picks up a spitfire and some ammo to go along with it.

"Spitfire, huh? Nice choice." Wraith says.

Lizz adjusts the spitfire in her paws. She thought back to how it was held in the video game and copied it.

"Do I hold it like this?" Lizz asks.

"You really are a rookie aren't you," Bangalore chuckles," Yeah your holding it right, but raise it up a little."

Lizz does as told.

"Good. Now shoot that target." Bangalore points at one of the targets in the firing range. Lizz braces herself to be knocked back from the recoil. She aims down the sight and pulls the trigger.

Bullets fly out of the spitfire and hit the target. Lizz isn't pushed back from the recoil at all, but the noise from the spitfire makes her flinch badly and stop shooting.

Lizz could already hear much better than the average animals, but having Asperger syndrome made it much worse, and almost painful to hear loud noises.

"You were doing good, rook, what happened?" Bangalore asks. There was a very slight annoyance in her voice. Lizz could hardly hear due to the ringing in her ears.

"Sensitive ears. I'll deal with it." Lizz says as the ringing in her ears fades away slowly.

Lizz knew the gun would make a loud noise, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. Sensitive ears or not. She figured she'd just have to suck it up.

"Maybe I can help." A new voice says. The group of four looks over to see Wattson walking over.

"I can deal with it, you don't need to-" Wattson cuts Lizz off.

"Nonsense, us girls have help each other out."

Wattson goes on to explain how loud noises bother her as well, and that she had a few tricks to help. So, for the next while Wattson helped Lizz distract herself from the noise by staying calm. Think of it like meditating while in action.

Lizz didn't get it a first, but she slowly began to be able to focus the noise away. Folding her ears back helped a little too.

After that the legends have Lizz try out each and every weapon. Learning to fire it, reload it, all that fun stuff. They had her try out the different sights, hop-ups, and anything everything else.

Then they taught her to throw frag and thermite grenades, which was easy enough. Lizz had a good arm; great for throwing things.

"Always announce when your throwing a grenade or an arc star." Bangalore says. Lizz nods and turns to talk to Lifeline.

"Hey Lifeline, I-"

"Frag out!" Bangalore yells suddenly. A frag grenade rolls in front of Lizz. Lifeline, Wraith, and Wattson instinctively move away from it, but Lizz is frozen. The grenade explodes. Lizz roars in pain as shrapnel pierces her skin. She falls to the ground as her vision doubles and her ears ring.

"What the hell... was that for?" Lizz growls in Bangalore's direction. 

Bangalore takes a p2020 and shoots Lizz in the side a few times. Lizz roars a long drawn out roar until she runs out of breath and falls flat on he ground. She was downed.

Lifeline and Wattson cover their mouths. Wraith stands by, a blank expression on her face with arms crossed.

"You've been downed, rook. Here."

Bangalore tosses a needle in front of Lizz's now dirt covered face. 

"Revive yourself."

"Anita, stop! This is to much for her right now! She's just a kid!" Lifeline yells.

"She'll be fighting in the game the day after tomorrow, Ajay. She needs to learn now." Bangalore says, her voice full of authority.

Lifeline couldn't believe this. Neither could Wattson. They both thought this was to much for Lizz at the moment and they were genuinely worried for her.

Wraith knew Bangalore was just trying to teach Lizz how things work. Even if she was on the harsh side.

"She's right. Lizz needs to learn now or else she'll stand no chance." Wraith says, putting her hands on Lifeline and Wattson's shoulders.

Lizz grumbles as she reaches for the needle. She's careful not to crush it in her paws. She struggles to her knees and jams the needle into her chest just like she'd played out in the video game. It hurt, but not as much as the frag or gunshot. What feels like a cold liquid coursing through her veins makes Lizz's eyes widen. Most of the pain she feels begins to fade and she can finally bring herself to her feet. 

With a growl, Lizz pulls out the needle from her chest and slams it on the ground.

Lifeline call D.O.C., but before she can attach it to Lizz, Lizz raises her paw to stop her.

"I-," Lizz winces in pain. "I can heal myself."

Lizz grabs a medkit and uses it on herself by jamming the needle into her arm. Within seconds she feels totally better.

"Looks like you do know something after all, rook."

"Imma get you back for that, Bang." Lizz says. Not in a threatening way. She simply stated it as a fact.

"You'd better." Bangalore replies.

Lizz respected Bangalore, and Bangalore was beginning to respect Lizz in turn. Seventeen years old and she didn't even faint to the gunshot wounds. Impressive. Though, she was a giant cat from another universe, but even so.

For hours Lizz trained with the group. She was beginning to get better at aiming and shooting. She even took more shots and was beginning to get used to reviving herself when needed.

"The games last for hours on end, rookie. You gotta make sure you preserve your energy."

After they trained for a while, the group headed back to the cafeteria for dinner. They had missed out on lunch by accident, so they were all pretty hungry. Especially Lizz, who hadn't had to exert so much energy in a long time.

This time Caustic was in the cafeteria, but he ended up leaving and taking his food with him. Guess he liked to eat in the lab.

As for the rest of the legends the group was pretty much the same. Loba and Bloodhound sat further away from the large group, and Bloodhound had nothing to eat just like before. 

"How did training go, Lizz?" Gibraltar pat Lizz on the back before sitting down beside her.

"It hurt, but it was good." 

The table laughed at that. 

"Yeah it always throws you off the first time. Don't worry you'll do just fine. I can tell." Gibraltar said.

"Trust him, leona. Makoa's got an eye for good fighters." Octane chimed in.

After dinner, Lifeline lead Lizz to her room.

"Here ya are. Right next to Rampart's. You have a bathroom all to yourself as well."

Lizz opens the door to her room. It was clean and look like no one had touched it before hand. It also smelled great to Lizz. That's always a plus.

Peeking into the bathroom, Lizz noticed the tyoe of soap she was given. It was the exact brad she'd find at home.

"Never seen that kind of shampoo before." Lifeline says.

"Weird. It's the same brand I use back home. I didn't think y'all would have anything like it."

"Guess this place is just full a' surprises, eh?" Lifeline walks out of the bathroom. "Well, I'll leave ya to shower. Goodnight, Lizz."

"Goodnight, Ajay."

Lifeline leaves, shutting the door behind her. Lizz looks down at the soap again.

_So weird._

Lizz takes a shower, making sure to remove any blood or dirt that she had gotten on her fur during training. After she's done she dries off by heating up her body to the point the water evaporated off her. No need for towels when she can just do that.

A few minutes later, Lizz is laying in her bed. She has her arms behind her head, thinking.

She hadn't had time to think about it with everything going on. What was she doing here? What sent her here? Or rather, who? And why?

She sighs.

"I'm to tired to think about this."

With that Lizz roles over in a comfortable position and drifts of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long!
> 
> I'm glad some people have taken an interest in this story! I hope to make it epic, so stick around for more action and mystery! *Ghosty noises* Also I'll be off school soon so I'll have more time to write! So expect the next chapter soon! (I promise this time lol)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!


	4. Training Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz and the rest of the legends train for the next game.

Lizz dreamed of events prior. How could she not? After all it had been a rather eventful day. 

Lizz's eyes shoot open, hearing knocking at her door. She doesn't think. She gets up and walks over to the door with a tired," I'm coming."

As Lizz opens the door, she yawns wide. Once again reviling her large teeth. A sound of a low grumble emits from her mouth.

Mirage stands there, flabbergasted at the size of Lizz fangs. 'Those things could tear me to shreds,' he thinks.

"Hello, Elliot. Uh, can I call you Elliot?" Lizz asks politely.

"Uh, oh, y-yeah, you can call me whatever you want." Mirage stutters. He was clearly nervous. "S-sorry to wake you up, but it's time for breakfast. Uh, if you're interested, of course." That last sentence made it sound like he was trying to save himself.

Lizz took note of Mirage's nervousness. He was clearly nervous of her. It made sense, but she still didn't like it. Lizz just wanted to be on good terms with everyone. She thought back to how Mirage didn't say much to her the day before. It looked like it would take some time for Mirage to get used to her.

Lizz didn't want to put Mirage on the spot by telling him he didn't have to be afraid of her, so she pretended she didn't notice his nervousness and responded normally.

"Sure, I'll come down to breakfast." She says.

Lizz and Mirage begin to walk down to the cafeteria, Mirage not saying a word more. Lizz decided not to press him for conversation. It was quiet in the dorm halls. The only sound being Mirage and Lizz's footsteps. Mirage's boots made a low 'thump' noise with every step he took. Lizz's footsteps were much different. They were lighter despite her outweighing Mirage by a couple hundred pounds. What really set them apart was the small 'click, click, click' of her claws touching the floor. Lizz hears Mirage's heartbeat quicken.

"You, uh,... You ever slice someone open with your claws, or..." Mirage says.

What was with legends wanting to know if Lizz had brutalized anybody?

"No. Though, I do think I'll have to soon enough around here." Lizz replies.

That didn't help Mirage's fear of the lioness at all.

A new set of footsteps makes Mirage stop. They sounded metallic. Lizz takes a few steps in front of Mirage before notices he'd stopped. She turns back to him.

"Something wrong?" Lizz asks

Mirage had a look of fear on his face.

"Elliot?" She tries again.

Weird. What's got him so scared all of a sudden?

The metallic footsteps get louder as their owner gets closer. Lizz sniffs the air, trying to get a sense of who was coming. She smelled metal.

Let's see. Metallic footsteps, metallic smell, that leaves Pathfinder or... Revenant.

Lizz turns her head back towards the footsteps. Whoever it was was about to round the corner. She puts a protective arm out in front of Mirage despite her being nervous as well.

Pathfinder rounds the corner and the two breathe a sigh of relief. Lizz pulls her arm away from Mirage and uses it to wave at Pathfinder.

"Hello, Pathfinder." Lizz says. Pathfinder seems to perk up and waves back.

"Hello, Lizz! Lifeline told me about you! Are you exited for tomorrow?"

"Eh. I'm not all that thrilled."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great!"

"I hope you're right."

Pathfinder says goodbye and Lizz and Mirage make their way to the cafeteria. Everyone is in their respective places just like the day before.

Breakfast comes and goes, conversation is had, and laughs are shared. Soon after that, Lizz, Lifeline, Wraith, and Bangalore are off to the firing range once again.

For most of the day, Lizz worked on her aim. She was ok, but it needed work. Bangalore also made sure to teach Lizz how to use ziplines and to control jetpacks. Lizz could already fly, but she wouldn't be using her wings much in the games. Controlling jetpacks wasn't as hard as she thought, though. It felt like free falling, but with a little extra control.

Even though Lizz wouldn't be flying in the field, she though she might practice it. In order to do her "ultimate" she needed to fly high into the air, then create that pulse of heat. After that she'd have to transform back to her normal self. Flying all the time would give her to much of an advantage.

Lizz was nervous about that. Last time she did it she almost got her family in trouble. However, that's a story the legends didn't need to know just yet. It would only lessen their trust in her.

So, back to flying.

Lizz transformed in front of the legends. Her spikes, wings, and horns appeared, and her eyes changed as well. 

Lifeline was about to ask a question when the rest of the legends poured into the firing range. Well, most of them. Revenant still wasn't present. Lizz began to wonder if she'd see him at all. Not that she was hoping to.

Most of the legends came to gawk at Lizz's transformation. Asking her questions, asking to touch her wings, all that fun stuff.

With one powerful flap of her wings, Lizz was in the sky. The wind from her wings pushing some of the lighter legends backwards.

Lizz did a few flips and tricks in the air for the legends. She always liked to do this for her family to show how much better she'd gotten at flying. It was fun to show off every once in a while. 

Crypto watched as Lizz preformed more tricks for the legends. He should hear each flap of her wings. It was clear she was very powerful in that form of hers.

Lizz does a loop-de-loop in the air and fires three fireballs which all hit three of the training dummies, destroying them.

As the rest of the legends clapped and cheered for Lizz's moves Crypto could only think.

Just what were he and the rest of the legends dealing with here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know its a bit short, but I wanted to get this out before Christmas day. Next chapter is going to focus on Lizz's first real match, so I'm really exited to write it!
> 
> Hope you all have a merry Christmas! See you in the next chapter!


	5. First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Lizz's first game. Let's hope this goes well.

The next day Lizz was awoken, once again, by knocking at her door. She could hear the exited voices of the other legends on the other side of the door. 

Lizz's heart raced in her chest as she remembered what today was. The day of her first game.

Opening the door, Lizz is greeted by Lifeline.

"Good morning. Come on, we don't have much time for breakfast today."

"R-right." Lizz says with a stutter.

In the cafeteria, the legends weren't even wasting time by using plates. They shoved bagels and other small foods into their mouths while walking out of the cafeteria. Lizz and Lifeline did the same as they knew they didn't have time to linger.

Lizz and the rest of the legends poured into the hallway. Some of them practically pushed others out of they way to get outside first. Bloodhound sighs at the immaturity while the others either laugh or join in. Lizz decided it was best to stay near the back of the group.

Lizz's ears perk up suddenly when she hears a very loud voice outside. It sounded like some kind of announcer. She barely has time to think as the legends open the doors.

People. Lots and lots of people. Lizz freezes and folds her ears back in an attempt to block out the loud cheering coming from them. A wave of panic sets in.

"Hey."

A soft hand on her shoulder unfreezes Lizz. She looks to her left and sees Wattson looking up with her a soft smile.

"I know it's loud, but don't worry, I'll walk out with you."

Lizz returns her smile and nods. Then she and Wattson walk outside together.

"And now, the Apex Games newest legend; Crimson Lion!" The announcer draws out Lizz's name and the crowd goes wild. Lizz and Wattson follow the path cutting through the crowd with gates and security guards. The people were absolutely raving over Lizz. They yelled out good lucks and other encouraging words. Others yelled out more gruesome things.

"Rip 'em to shreds!"

"Burn them!"

"Shoot 'em up!"

 _I almost forgot this whole thing was a blood sport._ She thought.

Even so Lizz made sure to look like she wasn't scared shitless. She put on a smile and walked confidently alongside Wattson until they reached the dropship. As the two boarded, the dropships' hatch closed and they were soon in the air headed to World's Edge. 

Lizz and Wattson grabbed their jetpacks and other starting gear from the back of the dropship before sitting down next to each other in a free spot. 

Lizz scanned the legends. They were all here. Even Revenant. He stood in the corner of the dropship, his back against the wall. For a second his eyes meet hers.

"You ready for this, rook?" Bangalore says, walking up to her. Lizz brings her gaze away from Revenant and to her.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"Just remember your training, and remember, hardly anybody wins their first game so don't feel to bad if you lose."

That much was true. Hell, even back in Lizz's world rarely people win their first game of Apex. It did make Lizz a bit thankful, though. She didn't have to win, she just had to play well. Hopefully whoever she's teamed up with won't be to mad about loosing.

That was another thing. Who would she be teamed up with anyway? She'd like to be on a team with Wattson or Lifeline, but that wasn't how this worked. It was randomly picked who'd be in a team. Lizz silently prayed she'd be teamed up with someone she knew better.

For most of the ride, Lizz talked with Wattson about other things that weren't the games so she'd be more calm, and keep her anxiety at bay.

"Okay, okay, um, favorite color?" Wattson asked.

"Easy, red."

"Is that why you call yourself Crimson?" Wattson laughed.

"Well..."

"APROCHING DROPZONE."

Lizz's eyes widened. They were there already? She looked at Wattson worriedly as the other legends scramble to get up from their places.

"You'll do great!" Wattson said with confidence. "Now let's see who your teamed up wi-" Wattson paused.

"What?" Lizz says. She follows Wattson's gaze to the large monitors above the middle of the dropship. There she sees a picture of herself in a roaring pose.

_When did they get that picture?_

Lizz then turned her attention to the other two pictures next her hers. Her heart sank into her stomach.

Pathfinder and... Revenant.

Lizz and Wattson look at each other. Lizz felt as if she'd throw up at this point.

"You're going to be fine, I promise." Wattson says. 

Before either of the two could do anything else, Loba rushes up to them.

"Wattson, your with me."

"Coming." She replies. Wattson gives Lizz one more confident nod before going off with Loba.

The other legends were getting with their team mates. Lizz scanned the dropship to find hers. She sees Pathfinder talking to a not to pleased looking Revenant. She then takes a deep breath, rises to her hind legs, and walks up to the two of them. Making a mental note not to stand to close to the simulacrum just in case he didn't like being towered over.

Pathfinder perks up when he sees Lizz approach. He waves with a happy face on his screen. 

"Hi Crimson Lion, we're on the same team!" Pathfinder says excitedly as always.

"I see that." Lizz does her best to keep her eyes off Revenant.

"DROPZONE AHEAD."

Revenant pushes Pathfinder aside and steps onto the platform that would lower them all into the drop zone. Lizz and Pathfinder look at each other before following him. Lizz stood to Revenants left while Pathfinder stood on his right.

Lizz got a quick look at the other squads. Some of their faces showed excitement while others held a more stern look. She looked to Revenant who was also scanning the other squads. Suddenly, his head snaps to her. Lizz flinches and Revenant chuckles darkly.

"What? Are you scared or something?"

Lizz doesn't reply. She just looks away from the simulacrum as the platform begins to lower.

"PREPARE TO DROP."

Revenant scoffs. "Just stay outta my way, cat."

Cold wind rips through Lizz's fur as the platform lowers out of the dropship and into the drop zone. She stares in amazement as she sees World's Edge break through the clouds. It was beautiful.

"I'm jumpmaster. Follow me or stay outta my way!" Revenant yells over the dropships' engines.

_Okay. You've got this. No turning back now-_

In the middle of her pep talk with herself Lizz is suddenly shoved off the platform and into the airspace below. Her jetpack automatically activates and sets her steady in the air. 

Revenant laughs at Lizz's reaction. Lizz resists the urge to growl at him.

"Go here, now." Revenant points to The Dome. 

Lizz looked around. Another squad was headed in the same direction.

"Another squad is on our tail." Lizz says to her teammates. Revenant growls.

"Time for a bloodbath."

As soon as Lizz touches the ground, she runs into a building to find anything she could use to defend herself. Revenant and Pathfinder do the same, running into a different building than Lizz.

Lizz picks up a couple shield cells and a level one evo shield. She quickly slips it on and continues looking for a gun. Running into the more spacious part of the building, she spots a hemlock with some ammo next to it. Just as she's about to go for it, she smells someone coming. She snaps her head to the other side of the building and sees Rampart run into the same area. They both look at the single gun in the room.

"Enemy spotted! Real close!" Lizz yells and rushes for the gun. Rampart does the same.

Lizz thinks fast and shoves Rampart aside. She grabs the hemlock. Rampart quickly recovers and kicks Lizz in the face with all her strength. Lizz stumbles a bit, but doesn't drop the gun. Lizz retaliates and hit Rampart back, sending her back a few feet. Lizz takes this chance and shoots up Rampart. She breaks her shield then knocks Rampart down.

"I'm down!" Rampart yells.

Adrenalin rushes through Lizz's veins. Perhaps like this she could actually pull of her ultimate later.

Before Lizz could finish Rampart off, her teammates run into the building. Gibraltar and Wraith.

_Shit._

Lizz charges up a fireball and quickly shoots it in between the two. They both get knocked in opposite directions.

"Hello, friend!" Pathfinder's voice makes its way into Lizz's ears. Lizz breaths a sigh of relief. She wasn't alone anymore.

Pathfinder shoots Gibraltar while Lizz shoots at Wraith. Within seconds the fight is over and the squad is taken out.

"We did it, friend!" Pathfinder raises his hand, wanting a high five.

Lizz's paws shook, still clutching the hemlock. A question mark appears on Pathfinder's screen.

Revenant suddenly pushes Pathfinder's hand down roughly and walks past him to the death boxes of the fallen legends. He was clearly pissed he'd missed out on the fight.

Lizz goes through all the death boxes and fides a med kit, some syringes, and an alternator with ammo.

"Hey cat, do you smell anyone else around here?" Revenant asks. 

Lizz sniffs the air. Nobody.

"No."

Revenant clutches his sentinel. He seemed to be thinking.

"We're going here." Revenant pings on the map. Lizz nods and follows Revenant out of the building and out of The Dome.

Lizz wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was certainly longer than any game pf Apex she'd ever played. Time seemed to move some much slower when in the real thing. No wonder these things were held so early in the morning. It seemed this would take hours!

Lizz's squad was now at The Geyser. Lizz could feel the damp ground on her paws and smell the rising water. It was almost comforting.

Looting around, Lizz finds a few weapons and pings them for her teammates just in case they wanted them.

"Volt here."

"Dibs." Pathfinder says. Lizz waist for Pathfinder by the weapon. As he reach down to pick it up he talks again. "Are you having fun, Crimson?"

"Oh, uh, I guess. I mean, some of the anxiety has rubbed off, but I'm still not used to any of this."

"Don't worry! You're doing great!"

"Stop talking and follow me!" Revenant suddenly yells. Lizz immediately turns away from Pathfinder and heads in Revenant's direction.

Pathfinder was happy to be on Lizz's squad. He only wished Revenant wasn't so mean to the both of them. 

As for Revenant, he was downright pissed to be stuck with the new kid. Yes she may have taken out a squad with Pathfinder, but she was still new. She didn't have as much experience as the rest of them, and to make it worse, she was a child. To him she was as useless as a baby. He was pretty much certain this game would result in the three of them dying. 

What Revenant didn't know was that Lizz has played over one hundred house of Apex Legends back home, and had a pretty good idea of what she was doing, whether she knew it or not.

Lizz took a drink from a stray puddle of water. Revenant and Pathfinder were looting just up ahead. 

These games were broadcasted live. Lizz wondered what the people watching thought of her. Sure, they seemed exited to see her back at base, but this was a bloodspot. Any fresh meat was sure to be met with some kind of degrading talk from fans. Some probably didn't want her to be in the games at all. Hell, some may even want her dead. But she guessed that was a part of the price to pay when joining the Apex games. 

A sharp pain hits Lizz's tail. She roars and whips around to see Revenant stepping on her tail. She bares her teeth at him instinctively. He only chuckles.

"You think you're so frightening."

Lizz doesn't break eye contact and lets out a growl. Smoke protrudes from her mouth. Revenant scoffs.

"You know, I don't buy this good girl act of yours. You're hiding something from us."

"Good girl act," Lizz grabs her tail and yanks it out from under Revenant's foot," There is no good girl act, I'm just... being me!" She raises her voice, but also avoiding Revenant's last sentence.

"Being you." Revenant scoffs again. He pauses and seems to think. "Whatever you say." He begins to walk away, his gun over his shoulder. "You'll slip up, and when you do... I wanna see any trust the others have for you disappear."

And with that, Revenant walked away.

Lizz did her best to calm herself down. How the hell could Revenant possibly know she was hiding something from everyone else? Well, he's been around for a long time. It's possible he just has an eye for this sorta thing. Either way one thing was for certain.

Lizz couldn't use her ultimate.

Another hour passed. The ring had just closed and Lizz's squad just barely missed it. If it weren't for that last squad, maybe things would be looking better for the team. What they thought was a lone Octane was actually a whole ass squad hiding in the rocks. Lizz's squad barely made it out with their lives. Revenant scolded Lizz for not smelling the rest of the squad. Now they were in Fragment West and barely had enough shield cells or syringes to heal themselves with.

Fragment West had been looted clean. Lizz's squad had to rely on the materials in the area for ammo and shield batteries.

While waiting for her shield battery Lizz couldn't help but notice the air felt weird there. It was both hot and cold at the same time. You'd think that it would make the perfect temperature, but no. It just made things feel off. 

"There's only a few squads left, friends!" Pathfinder says while walking up to the replicator. Lizz's shield battery finishes replicating and she takes it.

"Really? Wow..." Lizz was surprised they had made it this far.

A new scent makes its way to Lizz's nostrils. Someone was close by.

"I smell," Lizz takes a moment to smell the air," Bangalore, Lifeline, and-"

SONAR DETECTED

"-Bloodhound! Go, go, go!" Lizz pushes Pathfinder into running. Bullets fly past them as they run. 

Revenant was already firing at the enemy squad. "Get over here and shoot, damnit!" He yells.

Lizz and Pathfinder begin firing at the squad in front of them. 

Pathfinder's red evo shield is suddenly cracked from a shot coming in the opposite direction of the enemy squad.

"There's another squad!" Lizz yells.

Revenant is knocked down by another squad coming from one of the buildings.

"I'm down, pick me up!"

Revenant was out in the open. There was no way Lizz or Pathfinder could get to him without being shot into oblivion.

Lizz and Pathfinder duck for cover as the other three squads start fighting each other.

"Crimson Lion, you should use your ultimate ability!"

Lizz looks out into the open area where all the squads were fighting. They were to focused on each other. It would be so easy. But-

"Do it now, cat!" Revenant yells. He was hiding behind a piece of rubble. Pathfinder might just be able to get to him while the other squads are focused on Lizz.

"But I-"

"NOW!"

Lizz pushed herself out from her hiding place, the other squads to busy to notice. She transforms, and with one big thrust of her wings she's in the air. The adrenaline from the whole game starts to course though her veins once again. She begins to build up fire. Her chest lights up a dark orange. In between the scales of her wings begins to light up as well, making her wings look like cracked molten rock. Smoke protrudes from her mouth and nose as if she were burning from the inside. Which, in this case, she was.

Once she believes she's high enough Lizz stops and flies in place. At this point a few of the legends had taken notice and were firing at her. Their aim was thrown off by how high Lizz was, making it almost impossible to get a shot on her.

From above, Lizz could see Pathfinder picking up Revenant. Good. Now it was time for her to follow though and light this place up. All she had to do was concentrate.

Lizz breaths in and curls her body up. Her whole body glows a bright fire-like color. Smoke radiated off her like a house fire, her flapping wings blowing it in every direction. 

The squads below were half in the fight and half focused on Lizz. Yes, they knew what Lizz's ultimate ability did, but they had never seen it. Bangalore tried convincing her to use it back in the training area, but she refused. She never said why, she just seemed try and avoid it altogether. Bangalore wanted to see why. What was so frightening to Lizz about her own ability?

A roar is heard that makes all the legends stop what they're doing and look up, if they weren't already. They see Lizz uncurl her body and a huge blaze of fire comes rushing towards them.

"Duck for cover, now!" Bangalore yells. She and her teammates run for anything that could possibly protect them from the blaze. Bangalore runs inside a building. She looks back for her teammates. Lifeline just barely makes it in, but Bloodhound begins to take damage little by little from the fire.

The other squads weren't as lucky as Bangalore's. Some of them were literally burned to death. Others just barely made it by the skin of their teeth.

The fire goes as quickly as it came and Bangalore's squad creeps out of their building. Guns ready. Everything was quiet.

"Bloodhound." Bangalore says.

Bloodhound nods and scans the area. Two hostiles detected. It looked like Lizz's squad, but where was Lizz?

"Look!" Lifeline points to the sky where her squad sees Lizz rushing towards the ground. She lands, the ground cracking under her. She just stands there, looking a bit dazed.

"Shoot 'er while she's down." Bangalore says. 

Just as Bangalore's squad takes aim, Lizz shoots a fireball at them. It knocks them all to the ground and makes them drop their guns. She then bounds up the the squad. She hits Bloodhound to the side just as he's reaching for his weapon and does the same to Bangalore.

Lizz stalks up to Lifeline. Strangely enough, her eyes were still red and her pupils still slits. It was as if she was still slightly transformed. 

Lifeline noticed something else. Lizz didn't seem timid or unsure. Her eyes showed certainty, and they glinted with primal rage.

In one swift motion Lizz rushes Lifeline, grabs her face with her jaws and breaks her neck. Her death box appearing on the ground.

Bangalore quickly crawls to her kraber as Lizz turns to her. Time seems to move in slow-motion as she aims it at Lizz's head. Lizz pounces into the air and...

_**BANG.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer this time. I'll be honest, I'm not great with fight scenes, but I tried my best.  
> Also I wanna say this. Feel free to critique me! I'm always looking to improve my writing! Sometimes I feel my paragraphs are to short and that they could be better, but I'm stumped on how to do so. So, if you have anything you'd like to critique or have any tips for me, feel free to comment!  
> My final semester of high school just started so there's that, but I only have three classes, so I shouldn't be to busy. Though chapters may take longer to come out depending on what I have to work on. Also I recently turned 18! I is an adult now! *Adult noises*  
> Anyway I think that's it. I'll get started on the next chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my story! It's one I've been planning for a while now so I hope you enjoy it at it unfolds!   
> I will try and make chapters longer than this, and with more detail. This was just the prologue.


End file.
